


Disaster Girl

by lalejandra



Category: Bandom, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Self-Destruction, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Ashlee doesn't have any excuse; she just can't stand being in this stupid marriage for one more second.





	Disaster Girl

When she wakes up with her skirt around her waist, her thighs crusty with come, and rolls over to see Gabe next to her, his dick soft and red and still hanging out of his pants, she knows it's time to fucking stop already. His mouth is open and he's snoring and she didn't even _come_. She doesn't even _like him_. She isn't sure _why_ she fucked him -- maybe. Maybe.

Maybe to show Pete that there's _nothing_ he has that she can't take away. The way he's taken everything from her.

She stands up carefully and is really gratified to see Gabe's stupid white carpet is going to be stained. That's what you get for taking a handful of pills, drinking half a bottle of vodka, and fucking your best friend's wife, asshole.

Ashlee's still breastfeeding. She's totally sober. She doesn't have any excuse; she just can't stand being in this stupid marriage for one more second. 

Except it takes her two weeks to leave. They go back to L.A., they go back to their horrible fucking house that was so beautiful and full of promise when she moved in -- a place for her to be herself, a grown-up, have a family, get away from her dad.

Pete's worse than her dad, because Pete really genuinely loves her.

He just doesn't love her _enough_. He just doesn't love her _most_.

If Gabe ever tells Pete what happened, Ashlee doesn't hear about it. Craig is the one Pete names when she tries for full custody -- the only one. Pete _has_ to know Craig isn't the only one. He has to know about -- about the others. All the other people she's fucked just to try to get him to _react_ , to give her _something_ , something that's hers alone, something she doesn't have to share with all the other people who love him. All the people he loves more than he ever loved her.

Ultimately, she can't do it anyway. Can't spit the words at him. Telling him it's his fault, that he's too hard, that he's not the man she married, that he's barely a man at all -- he doesn't even flinch. He'd flinch, she thinks, if she said Gabe's name, but she still remembers that first night when she gave him a chance. The way he grinned at her, the way he fucked her against the wall, how he wrote out his number with a little "2★R" instead of his name. How she saw her way out in his eyes. 

So she lets it go.

She thinks maybe it's the nicest thing she's ever done for him since she told him about Bronx, said she wouldn't have an abortion if he married her and took her away. The stupidest and the best all in one.

  



End file.
